Prophecies Foretold
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: This is a SM/RW crossover. This is set in an alternate reality in Medieval Japan when samurai and dragons exist.
1. Prophecies Foretold (Prologue)

Prophecies Foretold

Dedication: I would like to thank all the reviewers who have been reading my fics! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. They belong to their rightful owners. This is set in an alternate reality back during the Middle Ages in Japan with samurai and dragons! Oh my! Oops, wrong line! Anyway, please enjoy…

@@@

Five dark figures rode their horses through the blood filled battlefields. Bodies laid everywhere as their parts lay dismembered. They watched from a distance, as demons which survived the battle, fed on the flesh of the dead. They did not dare attack the shadowed figures for fear of what would become of them. The figures bowed their heads as they heard cries of the still living soldiers as they were ripped apart by the demons and feasted upon. 

"When will this madness come to an end?!" one of the figures yelled as he gripped his bloodstained spear in his hand. 

"Calm down my friend, those creatures will soon pay for their doings." Another one said as he smiled at his comrade. They continued through the decaying bodies they rode faster when they heard the beating wings of a creature behind them.

"Hurry!" the leader of the group, cried as they rode faster through the fields. The others looked over their shoulders and saw a metallic red dragon flying towards them. It's skin sparkled in the moonlight and it had spikes on its tail. A petite figure rode the dragon and her hair was swaying out behind her. Three other dragons were following it and they were also metallic with colors of blue, green, and gold. 

@@@

The figures had rode all the way to the gate of the castle and the guards at the top recognized the figures immediately.

"Hurry and lower the bridge! It's the Ronin Warriors!" one of the figures yelled and the bridge fell into place. The five warriors crossed the bridge as the clicking of the horses hoofs were heard as the boards creaked. They looked back as the bridge started to close and the dragon grew closer. They immediately jumped down from their steeds and ran into the main throne room. They kneeled as they reached the King, who was occupied with his royal staff.

"What are all of you doing back so soon!" he yelled as he stood up and the Ronins got on their hands and knees.

"Your Lordship, Queen Beryl and her minions have defeated us once again. All your troops have been killed or have been eaten by those foul creatures. There are also gigantic dragon creatures that are heading this way!" Sage said as the door to the room opened and all the torches were blown out.

TO BE CONTINUED…

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ANOTHER RW/SM CROSSOVER! THE SENSHI WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!


	2. Prophecies Foretold (Chapter 1)

Prophecies Foretold

By: Silver Flare

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors and Sailor Moon do not belong to me! Please do not sue!

Dedication: To all the people, who have been reviewing my fics, thank you!

@)--- -----

As the wind blew into the room four figures emerged from the darkness and walked into the silent room. Their faces were hidden by the shadows, but one of the figures held up her hand and a ball of fire appeared. The Ronins and their King watched as the fire grew brighter and the figures were no longer covered in darkness. All the candles in the throne room were alight in an instant as the figure with the fire snapped her fingers. The ball of fire disappeared and she bowed to the Emperor and the other three figures did as well. The Ronins drew their weapons and the figures looked up as they shook their heads.

"We mean the Emperor no harm. Me and my comrade come here from the north to help in the fight against Beryl." The black haired girl said.

"You were the ones who were riding those dragons." Strata said as the girls nodded. 

"I am Hino Rei, a ninja of the Azuma Ninja Clan and this is my comrade, Kino Makoto." She said as she pointed to a silent girl to her right. Rei was a very petite girl with long hair tied in a high ponytail. She had baggy pants and a silk Chinese red top with a phoenix on the front. A dragon pendant hung loosely around her neck on a silver chain and a large staff hung on her back. The silent Makoto was taller than any of the girls and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore white baggy pants with a green silk Chinese top with a dragon on the back. The same dragon pendant hung around her neck on a golden chain. A large sword hung loosely at her side and she had her arms crosses in front of her chest.

"I am Mizuno Ami from China. I have been sent here by my master to help you in the fight against Beryl and her minions. I am skilled in area of magic." She said as she bowed again. She was the smallest girl out of the four and she looked very innocent. Her hair was a little past her ears and it fell into her face. She wore a light blue kimono with a small medallion on her neck.

"I am Aino Minako from England! My leader sent me here to help fight Beryl since we both have a common enemy." She said as she beamed. Her long blonde hair was in a tight bun and she was as tall as Rei. She wore a golden gown with laces all over and it swept the floor. A mace hung at her side and there were deadly spikes all over the surface. Golden chains hung on her neck and wrists.

"Well, it is nice to see that we have some more allies. Welcome to me empire young ones and I hope you will consider to stay here. These are the legendary Ronin Warriors who are also fighting Beryl. That is Sanada Ryo of Wildfire, Hashiba Rowen of Strata, Faun Kento of Hardrock, Date Sage of Halo, and Mouri Cye of Torrent." He said as the armored men bowed and the girls returned them. 

"Father!" the princess, yelled as she ran into the room, but tripped over her dress and fell into Kento's arms. She blushed as he sat her down and she walked with grace over to her father. 

"Daughter, you know better than to run, especially in a dress. Oh, we have some new allies in the fight." He said as he pointed to the warriors in the center of the room. 

"Finally some girls my own age! I am Princess Serenity Tsukino of the Elysian Empire." She said as she bowed and walked over to the girls. Ami and Mina smiled and bowed while Makoto and Rei remained silent. 

"Serenity, they are here to fight, not have social hour." The emperor said as he chuckled.

"I can see some might need to some practice." She said as she looked over at Makoto and Rei out of the corner of her eye. Rei saw this and rolled her eyes and Makoto smirked. Serenity put her hands on her hips and turned to the two girls, but she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kento and he was staring at Mina intently. She felt something grow inside of her and she slapped him in the back of the head. Kento regained himself and scratched his head nervously. Mina giggled at this and shook her head as she remembered many men in England do the same thing. Rei and Makoto sighed and shook their heads as they turned away from the ridiculous scene. The other Ronins soon walked over to the group in their sub-armor. Mina grew big hearts for eyes and started to drool and Ami stared at her in confusion. There was a sudden roaring sound outside and Serenity reached over and took Sage's arm, but he didn't notice because he staring at one of the girls.

"Hino, we had better go check on Inferno and Lighting Strike." She said as Rei nodded and they walked out as Mina and Ami followed. They walked out to see their dragons being threatened by guards with spears.

"Kills those monsters!" Serenity yelled as she clung to Sage's arm tighter as the four warriors glared at her.

"Leave em alone!" Mina yelled as she ran to her metallic dragon, Cain.

"Mina, these humans are poking me." Cain said in a Scottish accent as his orange eyes looked down at her. Mina giggled and walked over to him.

"Strike, calm down." Makoto said as she looked at her metallic forest green dragon, Lighting Strike.

"Who do you think you are commanding me, woman." Strike growled as his gold eyes glared down at her. She shook her head and smiled as she placed her hand on his cold scales. 

"Please stop that or he might burn you." She said as she walked over to her metallic crimson dragon, Inferno.

"She's right, I like my meat rare." Inferno said as he grinned and showed his razor teeth. His silver eyes pierced through Rei's as he looked at her and he winked.

"Please don't harm him!" Ami shouted as she ran to her metallic blue dragon, Blizzard.

"Please lower your weapons like the beautiful young woman said, I do not intend to hurt you." Blizzard said as he tried to smile and ended up scaring the guards. 

"Transform!" they yelled as the dragons nodded and they glowed as they shrunk.

"What the?" Kento said as he stared at the animals in front of them. 

"This is my guardian Inferno. He can revert back and forth to these two forms whenever he wants." Rei said as she motioned the crimson tiger at her side. Makoto just nodded as she pointed to the eagle on her shoulder. Ami smiled and pointed to the gigantic panda next to her. The panda waved and smiled as Cye chuckled a bit. Mina pointed behind her and everyone gasped when they saw a chicken standing there.

"What is everyone looking at! Who cares if I am a bloody chicken! I can turned into other things, but just happened to turn into a chicken, k?" Cain said as his little waved back and forth. 

"Cain can only turn into small animals where as their guardians can only turn into one animal." She said as she picked up the small animal that was still complaining. The Emperor stared at them in surprise, but smiled as they walked towards him. Cye was walking beside Ami as she blushed as she felt how close he was. Mina and Serenity became close friends and were chatting away as Kento, Rowen, and Ryo walked close behind them. Makoto and Rei walked beside each other as Blizzard, the panda, walked behind them into the castle as the door closed behind them. Red eyes were seen in the shadows as a few guards corpses lay on the group and blood splattered on the walls.

TO BE CONTINUED…

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! JA!


	3. Prophecies Foretold (Chapter 2)

Prophecies Foretold

Prophecies Foretold

By: Mars Zero a.k.a. Silver Flare

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors and Sailor Moon do not belong to me, only the plot.

Dedication: To all the reviewers, thank you!Uh, what couples would you all like to see?

#@(#$

A figure sat on her bed as she stared out the window into the starry sky.A small smile played across her young face as she looked at a certain planet in the sky.She started to hum lightly as she remembered the tune from long ago.Her mother used to hum it to her to put her to sleep, but after the incident with her father her mother had stopped coming to her.Ami sighed as she set her brush down gently and stood up as she bent down and grabbed her suitcase and lifted it up onto the bed.She shook her head as she walked to the door, but as soon as she opened it she saw Cye with his hand raised to knock.She saw him blush furiously as he withdrew his hand and held up his hand to reveal a small worn sack.Ami smiled up at the red headed boy and stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him on the cheek.He blushed even more and handed her the small bag as he bowed to her and turned to leave, but Ami caught his hand for a moment.Footsteps were heard and Mina and Serenity came running down the steps.They spotted the two and frowned for a moment as they ran to them.

"Move along Cye, Ami has things to do." Serenity said as she tugged Ami's hand from his grasp and dragged her down the hall as he grew a hurt expression.Serenity frowned and walked up to him to kiss his cheek, but he turned away and walked down the hall.Serenity turned to see Ami staring at his disappearing figure as he disappeared into the shadows.

($(@

Makoto twirled her sword within her hand as she looked at the blade as it shinned in her grasp.She smiled as the cold metal touched her pale skin.She frowned as she looked around her to see one of the Ronin Warriors walking towards her.She gritted her teeth as she saw Sage walking over to her and she stood up as she looked at him.The slight wind blew through her hair as she stared at him, but he sat down in the middle of the square as he crossed his legs.She sighed as she watched him for a moment, but then turned away as she walked towards the palace.Another Ronin sat at the door as he held his spear in his hands as he twirled it.Kento raised his head to her and smiled goofily as she walked up to him.She crossed her arms and glared at him as she walked past him as Lightning Strike stood on her shoulder.He frowned and stood up as he walked in after her and started to walk by her as he talked.Makoto growled to herself as she walked faster to try and lose the annoying warrior.Kento sensed this and smiled as he pursued the beautiful ninja.She saw his smile and cursed as she grasped her sword and in a fluid motion brought it to his neck.He gulped as the cold blade pressed to his neck and he laughed nervously.

"GO AWAY." Makoto said slowly as she lowered her sword and continued to walk down the hall.Kento rubbed his neck and sighed as he ran to follow her again.

#&@*

Mina walked through the hall with Serenity as they chatted away.Ami seemed upset with them and had went back to her room as she slammed the door.They had left a while later and now they spotted Sage in the square as Ryo and Rowen stood with him.They walked over to them and started to flirt with the warriors as glowing red eyes stared down at them.Sage's head shot to the spot where the eyes were, but only shadows met his vision.

Mina smiled as she looked at Rowen as she continued to talk to him.She looked at the sky as it reflected off his eyes as he pointed them out to her.She smiled at him and she saw him blush as he turned his head away.She heard something below and looked down to see Cain at her feet.She sighed as she picked up the chicken and grimaced as he stared to yell at Rowen.Rowen merely smiled slightly as the chicken continued to bicker at him.Mina dropped the chicken to the ground and grabbed Rowen's arm as she walked off as the small chicken pursued the pair as they walked off.They continued to walk through the palace as the little chicken stalked them.Mina held onto the young warriors arm as he smiled down at her.

Serenity smiled at Ryo as he practiced with his katanas'.Each one glistened in the light of the moon as he practiced each move gracefully.She stared at him and sighed as she turned her head away as he looked over at her.He was a soldier and she was a princess, it was forbidden, just like all the other Ronins would be.She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Ryo smiling at her.She smiled back as she grabbed his hand and looked out over the ledge at the crashing waves below.She stared out into the night as he gown flowed in the slight breeze.She looked at Ryo out of the corner of her eye as she saw his unruly black hair blowing in the wind.She felt something cold snake its way around her neck and she looked down to see a small pendant around her neck.She smiled as she looked up, but suddenly frowned as she saw Diamond standing over her.She looked around, but Ryo was with Rowen once more as they ran towards the palace.

*#*@  
Rei sat silently by herself as she stared out off the balcony of her room.She sighed as she sat over the edge and swung her legs over the side as the breeze blew past her.She shivered as she felt the evil within it and soon jumped to the ground without making a sound.She took slow even steps as she walked towards the square and soon found the others warriors there.Rowen and Mina were just leaving and a small chicken was in tow.Serenity and Ryo stood a distance away and Sage sat on the grass, as he seemed to meditate.She found herself staring at him until she heard something behind her.She turned to look, but saw nothing and turned back to see Sage in front of her.She jumped a little and then glared at him as she turned to leave, but he caught her hand.She froze as he held hers tightly within his own and just gritted her teeth in annoyance as she shook herself free. All of a sudden a crashing sound was heard from the castle and Rei and Sage looked over, as they felt evil in the air.

$(#%

All the warriors ran into the throne room and were met by a horrific sight.Blood stained the walls as a gigantic demon stood in the middle of the room as he feasted upon the guards flesh.The emperor was held in its gigantic claws and he was covered in blood.

"Father!" Serenity cried as she ran into the room.Tears streaked her cheeks as she tried to run to the fallen leader.The demon turned to see the small girl and a smirk played across its hideous face as its silver eyes stared at her.Blood dripped from its ivory teeth as he stared at the petite princess before him.Sage stood in front of his princess in his armor as he held his sword in front of him.The other Ronins joined him soon after and Mina stood near Rowen as she held her mace.Rei and Makoto stood to the side as they just stared at the demon calmly.The demon tightened his grip on the emperor even tighter as Serenity whimpered.Makoto just rolled her eyes and grunted in disgust as she grabbed her sword and Rei pulled her glaive from her back.They both separated and ran with one fluid motion, as they became blurs.Slashing sounds were heard as they stopped and relaxed as they set their weapons back into place.The demon stood there as confusion played across its face as blood dripped from its body.Sage ran forward and grabbed the emperor as he ran from the demon.The demon looked at the two ninjas before its body fell apart into slices onto the floor.

"I always thought of myself as a good cook, at least I know I could cut things up." Makoto said as she smirked at the corpse as it soaked in crimson blood.Rei smiled as well and nodded her head as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.Sage frowned at them as he set the emperor down and Serenity stared at them in disgust.

"You call yourself human?" she asked as she spat at them.Rei turned her head slightly as she looked at the princess as she averted her eyes to her.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, we just saved your father so be thankful.He could have been eaten for all I care." She hissed as her eyes glowed silver for a moment and Makoto's glowed golden.Serenity gulped and stuck her tongue at Rei.

"Blah."

"Better keep that tongue in your mouth if you know what's good for you." She growled as she reached for her glaive, but Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder.Serenity yelped and clung onto Sage's arm as Rei's eyes darkened.Makoto saw this and shook her head as she glanced at Kento for a moment before looking at her comrade.

"Hino, stop playing around with that girl and come on." Makoto said as she walked over to the corpse of the demon.Rei soon followed and walked past the corpse as they walked out of the room.Mina looked up at Rowen as he stared after the two ninjas.He shook his head and looked down at Mina as he smiled at her.Serenity ran to her father as she sobbed to him and he held her tightly in his arms.Diamond soon entered the room and the emperor welcomed him.

"Serenity, I have invited Diamond here to stay here with us.We need all the help we can get and you will soon have to take my place." The emperor said as he smiled and Diamond kneeled in front of Serenity as her eyes widened.One of the Ronins clenched their fists as the prince pulled out a case.

To Be Continued…

Hope you all like this!Please leave your comments and tell me if you want these couples to stay or be changed.  
  



	4. 

Prophecies Foretold

Prophecies Foretold

By: Mars Zero

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon!

Dedication: I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers!The couples will show up now and then, but you all will have to wait and see what are!

%*#$&#

Diamond slid the ring onto Serenity's finger before she could answer and enveloped her into his arms as he kissed her.She did not pull away and the audience cheered in happiness, but the warriors remained silent.Mina still stood near Rowen and Sage was staring at the spot where the two ninjas had disappeared.

"Very good my child." The emperor said as Serenity walked over to him, but her face held a grim look within it.

$*#$*@

The next morning all of them had gathered in the throne room.Sage and Ryo stood together and Serenity was leaning against Sage.Mina held Cain in her arms and she saw comfortably on Serenity's throne and Kento stood near her as he played with his staff.Ami stood quietly in the corner with Cye and Rowen, as they all remained silent.Rei and Makoto were sitting on the stone floor as they sharpened their weapons.

"Why don't they go back to their clan, we have enough help and that Rei girl can use someone to help her get her attitude in check." Serenity said as she looked over at the ninja, but she felt her rest move and she looked up to see Sage glaring at her.She frowned as she saw his face and looked over to see Rei staring in their direction for a moment.She rolled her eyes and stood up as her father made it into the room and he held a grim look upon his face.

"Beryl and her minions are attacking villages to the East.Some of you must go and stop them and the rest of you will stay here." He said as the Senshi and Ronins looked at one another.

"Alright, since I am the future ruler I will pick the groups.Rowen, Cye, Sage, Mina, Ryo, and Kento will stay here and Ami, Makoto, and Rei can go protect the villages." Serenity said, but no one even gave her a second glance.

"I will make the decision, Ami, Rowen, Kento, and Makoto will stay here and Sage, Mina, Rei, Cye, and I will go protect the villages." Ryo said as the others agreed, but Makoto growled as she heard Kento's name.

"Then it is settled, you will all leave in the morning." He said as it was confirmed.

#$(#@$@

Makoto and Rei walked through the halls as they made their way to their rooms.They saw Mina clinging to Rowen's arm and Cain was following closely behind them as he continued to cluck about things.Rei looked at her comrade as Makoto's eyes lingered on the couple and she smiled knowingly.They walked by a balcony and Makoto saw Rei stiffen as she saw Serenity with Ryo and Sage as she clung to both their arms.Makoto smirked and pushed Rei harshly as she bumped into Sage just as he was walking out.She fell into him, but began to curse as she pushed away from him just as his arms started to encircle her.She looked into his violet eyes and muttered an insult to him as she stomped off and he smiled as he watched her form disappear.He felt arms encircle him from behind and he turned to see Serenity smiling at him.

"Sage, you are not falling for that wench, are you?" she asked as she eyed him and he grabbed her hands as he pulled them away from him and walked down the hall.Serenity stared after him and turned back to Ryo, but he was nowhere in sight.She sighed as she looked down at her ring and felt her eyes fill with tears as she sank to the ground.

#$*#*$@)

"God, why do I have to stay here?I am much stronger than that poor excuse for a warrior Aino." Makoto growled as she ground her sword into the ground.

"Don't worry Kino, there will be more demons you can kill here once Beryl comes back." Rei said as she smiled at her friend, but it quickly faded as she saw the other warriors approaching.Inferno sat at her side and soon stood as he transformed into his true form.His scales glistened in the sun and his silver eyes glared at Cain as he tried to make conversation.The giant panda stood near Ami and she stood there as her eyes were locked on Cye.

"Mina, who is riding with who?" Ryo asked as he walked out to the square and the Emperor followed them out.

"You guys might as well ride with me because I don't think Hino is going to let you near Inferno." Mina said as she smiled slightly as she looked over at her so-called comrade.

"Excuse you, fire can beat thunder any day." Inferno yelled as he looked down at the Ronin clad boy.

"Whatever." Sage called back as he looked at the gigantic dragon.

"Don't go bothering my dragon Halo." Rei said as she glared at the latter and he did the same.Inferno kneeled down and Rei jumped on his back, but he stayed down as he looked over at the other warriors.Cye slowly made his way over to the magnificent creature as he slowly climbed onto him.

"Do worry, I don't bite unless I have a reason to." Inferno said as he turned his silver eyes to Cye and the small boy felt himself grow nervous.

"Quit being a smart ass." Rei said as she rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.She smiled at Cye and he felt himself blush as she did this.Sage walked over to Cain and climbed on behind Mina as he wrapped his arms around her waist.Rei saw this and turned her head away as she looked ahead and Ryo climbed onto Inferno slowly.Serenity ran over to Inferno, but the dragon beat its wings as it rose from the ground and she stared to call after it, but he ignored the stubborn princess.

%(#%^(#

A shadow made its way through the darkness of the castle as it ran through the soldiers.It cut through them easily as their blood splattered everywhere.He tore through their limbs as their screams echoed throughout the halls.A small figure made her way to the screams as her hair billowed out behind her.She squinted through the shadows and called out to her guards, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Good to see you Princess Serenity." The shadow hissed as Serenity let out a blood-curdling scream as it swung its blade down on her neck.

%*#$*#

Rei gently lifted the water into her hands as she splashed her face.She looked over and saw that Mina had fallen asleep on Sage.Ryo and Cye were on the other side and she sighed as she walked over to the fading fire in the middle.She looked over at Cye as she saw him shiver and she shook her head as she walked over to him and covered him with a blanket.She heard Mina sigh and she turned around to see Sage lowering the small girl to the ground.He looked over at Rei and smiled as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it.He closed his eyes and rested his head on it and Rei felt herself staring at him as the fires light played with his face.She shook her head and turned towards Cye as he stirred slightly and she smiled slightly at the cute sight.

"That look suits you." She heard Sage say in a tired voice, but when she turned to face him, he already had his head dropping slightly.She walked over to him as she pulled his body from the tree, but fell over as his body fell on top of her.She growled and slowly pushed him off, but he groaned when he hit the ground.She sighed and covered him with one of the fur blankets as she lay down near the fire and slowly felt her eyes drop.

To be continued…

Hope you all liked it!The next part will be out as soon as it is typed!Please R/R!


	5. Prophecies Foretold (Chapter 4)

Prophecies Foretold

Prophecies Foretold

By: Mars Zero

Chapter 4

Dedication: To all reviewers, thank you all for being so nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon, although a girl can wish, ne?

$#)($@%^#

Makoto stood in front of Serenity as the monster struck her arm with its humongous blade.She gritted her teeth in pain and held her arm tightly as blood began to flow continuously.The demon swatted the tall girl and raised a hand to strike the princess, but a voice rang out as the person attacked the demon with a startling attack.

"Freeze!" yelled a small voice as a spear of ice shot out at the demon.It turned its head and looked at the little shard with a bored expression as he brought his hand to smash it away, but it clung to his hand.He shook his hand frantically to remove it, but it began to travel up his arm at an alarmingly fast rate.It continued to absorb the demons body as it tried to get away, but soon it was nothing but a block of ice.Ami swiftly moved over to Serenity and dragged the frozen girl to the side as Kento shattered the ice as shards scattered across the floor.Rowen was to the side with Makoto and he was examining her arm and her eyes were closed.

"It was able to reach the bone, but it will be fine once we get you to the hospital wing." He stated calmly as his hand lingered on her arm.Makoto opened her eyes and looked up at him as she frowned and tore her arm from his grasp.

"Its just a scratch, I've had worse." She said as she tore a piece of her pant leg and began to wrap it around her arm.Suddenly, she felt a strong hand go around her hand and looked up to see a furious Rowen standing in front of her.She backed up a little at the look on his face and dropped the cloth to the floor.

"You will infect it that way you stubborn fool, now quit acting tough and come with me." He said harshly as he began to drag the prideful ninja down the hall.The others watched the scene play out in shock and they saw Makoto turn her head to them as she sneered.Serenity waved her hand as if saying goodbye and the ninja glared daggers at her, as she was lead away by Rowen.Kento leaned against his staff with a sigh and looked over at the two girls as they slowly began to stand.Ami was checking Serenity for wounds and then dusting of her custom kimono before turning to Kento as her continued to stare at the two.

"You were not hurt, were you Kento?" Ami asked genuinely as she slowly walked over to him and stared at his face.He found himself backing away slightly from the concerned girl and turned his face to the side as he felt his cheeks burning.

"I'm fine, thanks." He muttered a faint reply and looked down to see Ami smiling at him.They heard someone clear their throat and both turned their heads to see Serenity standing there with a peeved look.She was tapping her foot impatiently and Kento just rolled his eyes as he began to walk away.Ami followed at his side and they began to converse with one another as Serenity stomped after them.A pair of blood red eyes lingered on their disappearing forms and soon began to follow after them from above.

)$(#)$(@

The sun lifted slowly over the mountains as it made its way across the sky.It consumed the land in a brilliant glow and soon through the trees.Sage groaned as sunlight hit his eyes and he rolled over onto his side to try and sleep, but a startling sound met his ears.He sat up immediately and looked over to see Rei giggling and Cye was smiling at her in a friendly way.He felt something flare within him and walked over to the pair as he sat down with a large sigh, but the two ignored him.

"Morning Sage." Ryo said from a rock behind him.He was sharpening his sword and had a knowing smile plastered on his face.Mina bounced out of some bushes nearby and plopped down near Sage as she smiled at him, but his gaze was somewhere else.She frowned a bit and suddenly threw her arms around his neck as he turned his shocked face towards hers as their lips brushed lightly.He pulled away and grinned at her as he handed her a bowl off the fire and she smiled at him.

"We should start heading out soon, I can see the smoke from here." Rei said cautiously as her gaze remained on the sky to the west.Cye set a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, as her face remained stern.Cye frowned at this, knowing she had once more set her stony mask in place of her true form.

"It will be alright…we will continue on foot as we make out way there, so we do not draw any attention.Ryo, will there be any reason to armor up?" Sage asked from his spot.Rei averted her eyes to his figure for a moment before turning back to Ryo.Mina looked between the two, but did nothing as her gaze stayed on Sage.

Moments later the Ronins were in their sub armor and were traveling through the thick brush.Ryo rode upon Inferno's back, twirling one of his katana's within his hand as it gleamed in the sun.Sage took the lead as they walked along the mountain trail towards the city.Cye stood near Mina as they seemed to be tense, looking every which way to see if anything would attack.Rei stood in the back, arms crossed and head turned downwards as if not caring for anything.She let out an annoyed growl as Mina began to squeal in delight and suddenly leapt onto Sage's back complaining about her feet.Cye was laughing wholeheartedly and Mina was glaring at him, while Sage was bending forward from the weight.A creaking sound was heard from trees above and Cye was the only one to turn around as he saw a shadow above Rei.

"Rei, watch out!" he called as the others turned around.Rei turned her head above her, but was to late as a type of rope wrapped around her neck.It tightened around her and she gritted her teeth as her hands flew to it in order to release it.Sage dropped Mina to the ground and ran forward, but Cye beat him as he tried to pry the rope apart.Suddenly, both were pulled in to the trees above and disappeared into the darkness of the canopy.

"Cye!" Mina cried, but nothing could be done as no reply came.A cry came to the side and she gasped as she saw that Ryo was nowhere to be seen and Inferno was struggling to stand.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sage yelled furiously as he looked around, but the forest remained silent.A cry of rage escaped his lips and he punched the cave wall near him as it shattered.

"Sage." Mina whispered as she looked at him.She felt something nuzzle her hand and looked down to see Inferno, with is eyes blazing pure fire.

"We have to continue to the city, there is nothing we can do, and we must complete the mission." Sage said as he turned towards the trail once more.A monstrous roar came from behind him and he turned to look at Inferno in shock as the beast sent him a murderous look.

"We are not leaving Rei here!WE are going to her!"

"There is nothing we can do!She can take care of herself, and she has Cye and Ryo to help her!Now, you can come or not, I am continuing!" Sage yelled as he turned and began to walk once more.Mina looked at Inferno to see the beast's head bowed and he began to walk.She set her hand on his head and looked over at Cain on her shoulder as she walked in the direction of Sage.

%(*#@_)(@

Darkness consumed a figure as she lay on her back crumpled in a heap.Her eyes were wide with fear and her body shook with silent tears.Rei remained where she was, barely breathing as she sat in the darkness on her own.

"Where am I?" she whispered, but was met by a horrible sight."Father!" she yelled as she scurried to her feet.The man stood in a faint light and he smirked at her with emotionless black eyes.

"My dear, dear Firebird, is that anyway to treat your father?" the emotionless voice asked her as she flinched.He approached her, but she backed away as her eyes were wide with fright.

"Stay away you rapist!You raped me and my mother, then you killed her and made my life a living hell!" she called out as her voice echoed around them.The man just smiled and walked towards her as she back into a barrier of some sort.He reached out and stroked her face, his fingertips brushing over her pale cheek.He grabbed the beck of her head and forced her to him as his tongue traced over her bottom lip.Rei whimpered, but did nothing as her body shook at the contact.

"It's been a long time." He whispered into her ear as his and traveled downwards, and Rei's body jerked.

"Help, someone, please." She cried as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

)(@_@#%*%*

Makoto cursed under her breath as she practiced another kata, but her arm ached with pain.She felt anther presence beside her and looked over to see Kento walking towards her.She sneered and glared at him, but he never even looked her way as he carried a sword.

"Don't look at me like that Kino, I have had enough of your bullshit.I was only trying to be friendly, but I might as well stop trying." He sneered back as he looked at her icily.

"Go back and get something to eat you fat cow.Your not half the warrior I am, your fat and slow." She said as she smirked.Suddenly, she felt something sharp press against her neck and something grabbed the front of her shirt.Her eyes widened in shock as Kento stared down at her furiously.

"If you're so superior then how am I able to do this and catch you off guard.Listen to me, I am not fat and I am just as good a warrior as you will ever see in this lifetime, oh mighty one.You haven't even seen me begin to fight and where the hell do you go telling me I am fat?DO I look to you?I don't give a shit what you think Kino, all I care about is protecting the princess and for filling my duty to the Ancient." He said as his eyes burned fire at her.She opened her mouth to say something, but he pushed her to the ground harshly and turned away.Makoto stared after his form, her pride broken and a feeling of emptiness overtook her.

"Kento…I…I am sorry." She whispered, but he had already disappeared into the darkness of the night.Her head dropped to the ground and a single tear made its way down her face as it gleamed in the moonlight.

%_*@)(*#@

Rowen sat silently by a window as he looked out into the darkness of the night.He stared at the tiny stars above and sighed as he watched the scene between Kento and Makoto unfold.

"Stubborn fools, so blinded by pride." He said as his gaze remained on Makoto as she remained on the ground.A faint noise sounded behind him and he turned around to see Serenity and Ami chatting.He smiled a little and walked away from the window and down the hall.

"Rowen!" a childish voice called from behind him.He turned around to see Serenity running towards him and was dragging Ami with her.

"Yes Serenity?" he asked politely.He grinned as he saw her make a face of annoyance and latched herself onto his arm.

"You don't have to be so formal." She said, but his gaze was elsewhere.She looked over at Ami and the small girl had a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"Ami, where did you get your magical powers?" Rowen asked suddenly and Ami smiled at him.

"I am the disciple of one of the greatest magicians in China.He has taught me many spells and other things, but my main elements are ice and water." She began to explain everything, and Rowen stared at her intently as he listened to every word.Serenity listened as well, but soon her gaze turned to see a familiar form limping through the halls.She gasped and ran away from the two figures as they stared after her.

"Ryo!" he shouted in a frightened tone as she ran to him.She saw him turn around and she gasped as she saw his bloodied face.His hair was affray and his tiger blue eyes held a look of pain, but seemed to lighten at her presence.

"Serenity." He whispered, but everything soon went blank as he crumpled to the ground.

$*(@(%*&@(%

Mina sighed as she slumped to the ground as blood soaked her clothes.She looked around her surrounding and has tears come to her eyes at the sight of the corpses of the citizens.A battle cry was heard to her side and she turned around to see Sage in his armor.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" he cried as light filled the area around him.The demons hissed and soon turned to dust as the light enveloped them.His armor disappeared and he dropped to one knee as sweat sheeted his face and neck.Mina approached him and sat down next to him as she fell against his side.She felt him falter a bit, but regained it quickly as they sat there and watched the sun set over the mountains.

"Sage, what are we going to do, Rei, Cye, and Ryo have all been taken." Mina said as she hugged her knees tightly.She heard Sage shuffling next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"We'll find them Mina, somehow I can feel it, I just know it." He said, mostly to himself than his companion.Mina simply nodded her head as she stared out at the setting sun, wondering if he was telling the truth.She sighed once more and leaned into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder blade as her eyes dropped.

"I promise we'll find you guys, Cye, Ryo, ….Rei, this I promise." He said quietly as he leaned back against a wall and held Mina to him.She smiled and leaned into him, feeling safe in his arms, but yet distant.

"Ryo…Rei…….Cye..." she grumbled, before falling into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

Hey minna!Sorry this didn't have much action; I promise the next chapter will be better!Sorry about the little heated scene with Makoto and Kento, I got some reviews flaming him and I didn't like that very much, I like him.Anyway, more romance in the next chapter so be warned.Cye will have a big part in the next chapter, I promise!


	6. Prophecies Foretold (Chapter 5)

Prophecies Foretold

Prophecies Foretold

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 5

Dedication: Cilla-chan once again, thank you so much for your inspiration.Also to Devil-chan, thanks for always reviewing, I really appreciate it.To all the other reviewers as well, it means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon.

(@&)$(&@)(&

Sage slowly opened his eyes as he squinted against the rays of the sun.It was slowly rising over the hills in front of him and it was pushing the darkness back to where it belonged.He smiled slightly and shifted Minako to the ground and out of his arms.She groaned slightly, but did nothing as she slowly lolled back to sleep.Racket was heard from behind him and Sage turned to see Cye slowly walking towards him, but he was pale and held a figure in his arms.Mina slowly sat up and her eyes widened as she set her eyes on the wounded Cye.

"Cye!" she cried as she ran to him and Sage was right behind her.Cye smiled at them, but failed miserably as he slowly fell to his knees.The figure fell to the ground in front of him and he fell backwards onto the stone ground of the village.She ran straight past the figure and dropped to her knees next to the beaten warrior.Tears came to her eyes and she slowly drew his helmet from his head and placed his head in her lap.He winced in pain at the movement of her position, but soon let himself relax as she tried to soothe him.

"Rei." Sage whispered as he slowly took the girl into his arms.Her whole body was tense and his very touch seemed to startle her.Her eyes drifted open slightly and she was met by one violet blue eye that held concern.Memories of before came back to her and a strangled cry escaped her throat as she struggled in his arms.He held tightly to her and watched silently as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Let go of me Sage!God damit let go!!!" she cried against him.

"Calm down!" he yelled back as he suddenly brought his hand up to her face.Her head reeled to the side and she silenced completely.More tears blurred her vision and she buried her face into his chest so he wouldn't see her so weak.Sage stared at his hand and slowly looked down at the girl in his lap.He slowly wrapped her in an embrace and she clung onto his gi top.His thoughts were totally blank as to what would scare such a strong person so badly, but let it slide for now as she continued to cry into him.Rei silently scorned herself, but being in Sage's arms for the moment made her feel safe.Her sobs came to a stop and she slowly raised her eyes to look over at Cye.Concern filled her and she looked up at Sage with her violently cold eyes that she put into place.She saw him flinch, but said nothing as she rose and grabbed the front of his clothing.She pulled him close and she saw him restraining himself to not pulverize her right then and there.

"What happened to Cye?" she asked in shaky voice, trying to keep it cold and emotionless.

"I don't know at this very moment, but if you let me maybe I could find out once he is awake." He growled back as he pushed away from the ninja.Rei stared after his figure as he walked away hotly and closed her eyes as she smirked to herself.They opened quickly as she remembered showing him another side of her and bit her lip as tears threatened to fall again.She heard his footsteps stop for a moment and she averted her eyes to look in his direction.

"You know Hino…its alright to have weakness…not everyone is perfect.Sometimes its good to let it out, I don't think any more lowly of you." He spoke to her and Rei's eyes flickered for a moment with unknown emotion even to herself.Strong arms surrounded her and she looked up to see a man with long black hair and silver eyes looking down at her.She wrapped her arms around him and Sage looked at the man with burning eyes.Mina watched in curiosity and Rei continued to keep herself in control.

"Inferno." She whispered against him.He just nodded and Sage blinked several times in shock.

"Wha?" he never finished as Minako suddenly spoke.

"The dragons also have humans forms Sage, but they are not able to transform into them often.Cain is okay in his form, but Inferno…arf." She said, as she couldn't help but giggle.Inferno looked over at her curiously and then smirked.Rei let out a little giggle and Sage looked over in shock.

"This day is sure full of surprises, first we find both Cye and Rei, then she finally shows emotion and now she is giggling with Aino, what's next, more demons?" he asked just as the ground began to shake.Minako looked over at him skeptically and grunted as marble began to fall.

"Just had to ask didn't you Date?" she asked in angered tone.He grinned at her and ran over as he hoisted Cye up and Mina grabbed his other side.

"Come one Aino, not waiting here all day!" Cain yelled as he looked over at them.His had transformed once again and Mina nodded as they carried Cye over to him.Mina jumped onto the dragon and Sage lifted him up to Mina.The ground shook once more and the ground began to break underneath them.

"Get over here human!" another voice called to him.Sage looked over to see Inferno back in his dragon form and Rei was reaching her hand out to him.He ran forward, but the ground underneath gave away.He felt himself falling and he felt darkness enveloping him.'_Serenity…I'm sorry…please live a long and happy life._' He thought to himself as he felt himself giving into the memories of his time with her.Sadness overtook him and the urge to see his princess again made his heart ache.He felt something suddenly break his fall and he opened his eyes to see Rei cuddling him in her lap.Her violet hair was taken down and fell over her shoulder as she looked down at him with anger and something unspoken in her eyes.

"Cye…" was all she whispered as she looked out at Cain in front of them.He only grunted and nestled against her as he lolled into sleep, thinking of only one person.

"Serenity…" 

%#(&%_&@

Serenity sat near her window as she looked out at the setting sun once more.She felt Diamond's presence behind her and she shivered suddenly as she felt cold inside.Thoughts of the warriors sent to aid the village ran through her mind and she felt herself praying for their return each day.With Ryo not there to lead them they were surely going to not make it by themselves.Of course, they had Sage and that was enough for he was the warrior of wisdom.

"Sage, I miss you…" she sighed to herself as she continued to look towards the horizon.The heavenly colors glowed softly and they began to welcome the night to the Earth.She looked down and immediately became frightened as she saw a robbed figure walking towards the palace.Her legs began to work themselves and she pushed past Diamond as he tired to embrace her.She ran through the halls as they twisted around her and soon came to the door she was looking for.She burst through it and Rowen looked up suddenly as he looked at the girl in concern.

"What is the matter Serenity?" he asked as she panted harshly.She gasped a few times and began to make signs with her hands, but he just smiled and raised an eyebrow.He just leaned back and crossed his arms as he saw her beginning to calm down.

"Intruders!" she cried as he suddenly sat up straight. Screams came from the main hall and echoed off the silent walls.Serenity sank to her knees as she brought her hands to her chest and Rowen stood in front of her.Diamond came running through the halls and stopped short as he gathered Serenity in his arms.She clung to him and Rowen looked at them with an angered expression.

"You use everyone, don't you Princess…" he whispered to himself as a remembered the pained look on Ryo's face as the engagement was announced.The boy had blocked everyone else off and ignored everything around him.Serenity never even noticed his feelings, as she seemed to cling to anyone of them while managing to lure them to her.He just realized that he had reached the throne room and kicked it open as he drew the string back on his bow ready to shoot.Confused faces turned to look at him and a blush grew to his cheeks as he realized that nothing was wrong.He lowered his stance and the arrow disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Rowen, how nice of you to finally join us.The descendant of the Ancient one has finally arrived.Hotaru Tomoe, meet Rowen Hashiba the Ronin Warrior of the armor Strata." The Emperor announced.The girl bowed to him and she smiled an eerie smile that made Rowen shiver inside.Ami and Kento came running in soon after and they had their weapons drawn as if ready to fight a battle.

"This is Ami Mizuno and Kento Faun, more members of our little heroic group." Rowen introduced, as it was his teammates turn to blush and bow.Hotaru didn't seem to be listening as she looked up at the roof and the room, her eyes holding a distant look.

"Someone needs me…I hear them calling for help.They're stuck in the darkness…their cold and in pain…" she trailed off as she ran past the perplexed warriors up the stairs.Rowen stared after her for a moment before running after her to catch up.Panic raced through him at the thought of her being one of Beryl's demons, harming the Princess may take place.

"Come here!" he yelled to her.His voice didn't even seem to reach her as they continued to run through the shadows of the night.He saw Serenity and Diamond huddled together and fear clouded his mind as the girl ran towards them, but soon raced past them as she continued her journey up the stairs.

"Must help…" she yelled as her voice rang clearly off the walls.Rowen suddenly let her words sink in and he began to speed up as his heart threatened to burst.

"Ryo!!!!!"

TBC…


	7. Chapter 6

Prophecies Foretold

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 6

Dedication: To Chama-chan and Nee-chan!  Thank you so much for the encouragement.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Sailor Moon or the Ronin Warriors.

@%)*@)*%

Rowen pounded furiously against the force field as he screamed at the monstrosity in front of him.  His heart was aching inside of him and the others at his sides went unnoticed as he stared at Hotaru with hatred and disgust.  Her now black eyes were gleaming with tears and she was chanting something dark as Ryo continued to twitch on the floor.  He opened his mouth several times to scream, but nothing escaped to let him release his pain even slightly.  A shadowy figure made of smoke surrounded his body and its ruby eyes gleamed with malice as it passed into and out of the warrior's body.  The room had suddenly grown dark and Hotaru was beginning to shake just as violently as Ryo.  Her small body began to glow an eerie purple and her own screams began to awaken as she was drawn in by the shadowed figure.  Her tears fell from her eyes and she was looking down at Ryo with anguish and defeat.  The monster's arms encircled her and the purple glow grew brighter as the large edifice around them began to quake and rumble.  

"Please papa…let me go, I only wanted to help.  I didn't want another person to get hurt, not like you did to Nee-chan.  Please papa, let him go and take me back if you like.  Just don't hurt this boy, please I am begging you papa." Hotaru begged the shadow as it continued to hold her in a bone-crushing embrace.  The shadow let out a mocking howl of amusement and Ryo's cries began to become sound.  Rowen watched in horror and fired another powerful bow at the force field, but it did nothing but ricochet off and collide into another wall of the tower.  A warm hand grasped his shoulder and he turned his head to see Ami staring up at him warmly as she shook her head.  Rowen let his tears fall and he fell into the comfort of the silent girl's embrace as Ryo's pained screams echoed in his ears.  

"Imouto-chan!!!!!" a sudden voice cracked from the doorway.  Kento took his blurring eyes away from the scene and saw Rei running into the room.  The small girl on the other side smiled gently as Rei entered and stretched her free hand towards the barrier.  

"Nee-chan…" she whispered as the shadow suddenly froze.  It turned its ruby eyes towards the violet haired girl and eyes gleamed in triumph as it sent another wave of bone crushing power through both of the occupants of the room.  Rei felt her insides freeze in fear as she looked upon her father, but rage replaced it as she began to glow a violent red.  Makoto was screaming to her, but she ignored her, as the force field was suddenly broken.  She ran forward quickly and stuck her blade into the smoke and it howled in pain as dropped the smaller girl to the ground.  Rei quickly let her glaive drop and cuddled the girl to her chest comfortingly.  Hotaru gave a small whimper and snuggled closer to her sister just as she felt the presence of their father near again.  Rei raised her head to look up at her father and heard the yells of panic from the reattached barrier.  The blade of her own weapon gleamed above her and she placed her body over Hotaru's to block her from any strike.      

@&@$_*_)%*_

Makoto sighed as she swung her legs back and forth in front of her.  The cold wind blew heavily upon her exposed skin, but she simply ignored it.  She shivered as a reaction to the sudden chill and slowly began to get up to walk towards the castle, but something lay gently on her shoulder.  She jumped in surprise for not sensing the person's presence and turned to look into indigo eyes.  She froze suddenly and then relaxed as he was looking at her intently.  

"What happened up there with Rei?" he asked in a hushed voice as if concerned anyone would be lurking around.  Makoto took the time to study the man and found his presence slightly calming, but immediately switched herself to her usual self.  

"Like I would tell you!" she sneered as her eyes flashed dangerously.  The man's eyes widened with shock for a moment before turning hard and snatching her wrists tightly within his hands.  His eyes turned soft as he looked at her and she felt something inside her start to feel awkward.  

"Please just tell me Kino, Rei means a lot to me and I want to know how she was able to break that barrier in that room." He said as he looked at her through unreadable eyes.  Makoto just shook her head and got ready to strike him, but something was holding her back.  For the few days she had been here she found herself becoming close to each of these warriors, but never once had see been able to come close to this one.  To watch from afar as he stayed close to Rei and followed her around as if she were the only one that was there.  

"I can't…" she trailed off as she looked to the side.  The presence of this man and the close loss of her only friend began to sink in and tears began to surface.  Her heart ached and she felt herself leaning in as he embraced her, but soon she pulled back abruptly as she struck him in the chin.  His head reeled back from the blow and he gritted his teeth as he looked down at her.  She clenched her fists and looked up at him as she began to shake with emotions.  She felt her eyes suddenly narrow in confusion as she saw the sigh of Hope upon his forehead glowing and it lured her to him.  She let her icy mask slip and she walked forward to touch the mark cautiously.  Sage took a step back as his eyes swam with confusion, but it soon left as she slightly traced it with her fingertips.  The sudden felling sent shivers through his body and his eyes opened to see a green mark also glowing upon hers.  

"Jupiter." He whispered as he looked down upon it.  He reached out to touch it as well, but soon a gasp came from the side and they both turned to see Rei standing there.  She was blushing slightly and Makoto jumped away from Sage as if on instinct.  She couldn't miss the look of pain in Rei's eyes as she turned back towards the castle and ran.  

@*_%*@_*

Rowen slowly felt himself open his eyes only to be welcomed by a blurry, clouded vision of the room around him.  Memories of before came rushing back to him and he sat up quickly against his bodies protest.  His body felt slack and several hands were pushing him down and voices were telling him to rest.  He could only shake his head and push off the offending hands as he looked around the room.  He was filled with relief as he spotted Ryo a few feet away comforting a hysterical Serenity that was weeping wholeheartedly.  Cye was to his left and he was groaning in pain as he shifted every now and then.  Minako was by his side and was fussing every moment he tried to sit up or turn in his sleep.  His eyes soon traveled to the teenage girl that look almost exactly like Rei, but she didn't possess the raven locks.  

"I am sorry that papa had to hurt Ryo like he did, I tried to help him, but Nee-chan was right.  I should not do something like face our father when I am so weak and useless." Hotaru muttered to herself as she looked up at Rowen for a moment.  His stubborn lock of hair that never seemed to go away fell in between his eyes and Hotaru took notice to his hansom features.  She blushed at this thought and looked away, but a comforting hand lay on her shoulder and turned her around.

"It is alright, you did your best and I am sorry I looked at you the way I did a while ago.  What did you mean by useless, did Rei actually say that too you?" he asked as he looked down at her.  She seemed so much like Rei and Makoto, hiding her emotions and keeping things to herself.  He could remember once when he had encountered Rei just before the mission to help the village.  She had been talking silently with Makoto and when their eyes had met he felt something.  

"No, my father tried to take her form and he said those things…but it was so real it seems like it was her." Hotaru said a little uneasily.  She suddenly got up from her spot on the floor and ran to Ryo as she suddenly dropped to her knees.  They looked at one another before she let out a cry and flung herself at him.  Ryo released Serenity and accepted Hotaru without a second thought as he flinched slightly from his wounds.  Rowen's eyes met Ryo's in question, but the boy simply shook his head as he rocked Hotaru back and forth with silent words.  

(@&@()%(@*)($*

TBC…


	8. Chapter 7

Prophecies Foretold

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 7

Dedication: To Rei, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.

)@*%)*@%(*

Ami once again jerked forward as she felt herself fighting the sleep that her body was demanding.  Her neck and back ached with pain and she slowly rose from her seat to stretch her muscles.  She yawned achingly and looked at the fire through her glasses.  She removed them the tip of her nose and rubbed the bridge of it tensely.  She sighed in irritation, but soon froze as light footsteps were heard against the cold stones of the hallway.  Harsh breathing reached her ears and sharp intakes of breath occurred.  The figure outside was definitely large and it suddenly was at her door scraping something across it.  Maybe it was its claws or scales brushing against the wood.  It kept on walking further away from the library door, but Ami's curiosity won over as she ran towards the door.  She held out her hand in front of her as a blue power wave grew in her hand.  It sparkled lightly and swirled like the waves of the very oceans of the Earth.  

"Who's there?!" she screamed as she flung the door open and ran into the hall.  The figure was by one of the windows and he was hunched over slightly.  His tanned skin glowed pale under the moonlight and he was shaking hysterically.  A large staff was held tightly in his grip and its blades gleamed with pride and power.  

"Ami." A familiar voice whispered as he turned around.  Ami blushed as aqua blue eyes met hers and she let the power in her hand disappear in a flash of light.  Her eyes began to control themselves as they roamed over his features, but she stopped herself as she saw Cye's cheeks beginning to flush from her attention.  She walked closer to him, but wrapped her kimono tighter around her body as she took his hand cautiously.  

"Come with me." She spoke gently as if trying to gain the trust of a small child.  Cye sighed contently and let himself be led back into the room.  The fire glowed brighter upon his entrance and he slowly lowered his sore body to the ground next to Ami.  He took this time to notice her cute face and beautiful blue hair, but quickly turned away as a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed girl came into his head.  He looked towards the fire and dropped his weapon at his side.  

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked without turning to look at her.  He heard her shuffling around a bit before coming close next to him until they were side by side.  He shifted a little at the closeness of her, but stayed put as she began to speak.

"The question is why were you walking around with your weapon so late Cye?  Did you hear or see anything?" Ami asked as she looked up at the brown haired youth.  She saw his eyes begin to grow clouded and his face grew solemn as he thought about the time in the darkness.  

"I was in some dream type state.  When Rei and I were pulled away from the group we got separated from one another…it was so cold and I could hear Rei screaming." He whispered mostly to himself as he remembered the events.  His family approaching him, their decayed faces and haunting voices blaming him for their deaths.  His wife screaming for him to help her and his newborn son crying as he was fed to one of Beryl's demons.  He remembered hearing Rei's anguished screams as a dark figure loomed over her wanting to do something unspeakable.  His eyes suddenly blurred and tears fell down his cheeks from the pain that was welling inside of him.  He heard Ami's gentle voice trying to soothe him, but his wife's voice had replaced hers and was asking him.

"Why?" that voice kept asking inside his head.  

"Go away!" Cye screamed as he threw Ami's hands off of him.  He stood up and looked down at her, but her hair was no longer blue, but a pale gold.  Her oceans blue eyes were now an icy shade and blood covered her.  

"Cye." She whispered again, but Cye kept shaking his head.  

"Go away Kaiya!" he begged as he backed away from her approaching form.  She suddenly smiled and disappeared leaving Ami there looking up at him with frantic eyes.  

"Cye?" she asked, but he simple fell to his knees and only a few tears fell from his eyes as he pounded his fists into the ground.  

)@*%_*@%

Kento felt his eyes drooping as the two girls in front of him squealed with delight over chess game himself and Rowen were playing.  Minako was glomping a very peeved looking Rowen while he muttered incoherent nothings under his breath.  This never stopped the warrior as she cheered him on, although there was really no use after Rowen has been beating him for the last couple of hours.  

"What is the score Sere?" Kento asked as he looked over at the bubbly Princess that was latched around his neck.  She blinked a few timed before muttering an apology and began to count on her fingers.  Rowen let out a small chuckle at the scene and Serenity huffed as she gave up.  

"I'm gonna go for a walk Kento, see ya later." Rowen said as he waved his hand to dismiss himself.  Minako tried to keep a hold of him, but he gently removed her hands from him.  He walked out silently and Kento followed his friend with a worried gaze, but let him go for he knew the events of earlier had affected all of them greatly.  He himself was trying to deal with it inside and not let it show, trying to be strong for Serenity and the sake of her future kingdom.  Ami had insisted that Ryo should rest for the things he had gone through and after the session with Serenity it would be better to let him rest.  He was suddenly drew out of his thoughts just as he began to think about what would have happened if Ryo had died…

"Kento lets go see Ryo again, I want to see him." Serenity said as she pulled on his sleeve.  He looked up at her for a moment and then smiled as he shook his head.  

"Ryo needs his rest…after what happened just a while ago we almost lost him.  Let him rest Serenity." Kento spoke a little harshly as he mentioned his friend.  Serenity stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and walking out of the room.  Kento got up to intercept her, but Minako laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.  

"Let her go for now Kento, you should know by now how stubborn she can be.  It seems that all of us have been affected by this little event.  Seeing how close you and the other Ronins are with Ryo and then the whole thing with Rei and her past." Minako said as she looked down at the ground.  Kento eyed her for a moment before turning his full attention to the girl sitting across from him.  Her beautiful blonde hair gleamed in the light of the fire and her cornflower blue eyes held questions for him.  Pain reflected in them and he began to realize that she was right; things of the past seemed to be coming back for each of them.  He hadn't seen Cye since their encounter earlier that day after Ryo had been taken for treatment and he remembered seeing the look in Cye's eyes.  It was the look Kento had seen once in his best friend, it was when Kaiya had been killed and his son, Raiden.

"Minako…tell me, how did you feel when that thing was in the room?" Kento asked as he recalled the time that the creature had looked at him.  The whole room had seemed to change, taking him a few years into the past that he regretted remembering.  He had seen his wife standing a few feet away from him smiling as she walked closer, but things had happened so quickly as the blade of one of the enemies struck her in the stomach.  She had been about to deliver their first child in a few days as expected, but their baby had been killed first and then her.  Kento shook his head to rid of his thoughts as he fought down the tears.  

"I…I saw me when I was younger…around the age of fifteen.  I…….was a female prostitute on the streets….there was nowhere I could go.  My father was a powerful lord and he had found out that I had fallen in love with a street peasant named Kunzite.  He disowned me later on, and I…had to do things to men that I can't even say even now." She said as she looked away from Kento in shame.  The memories she had pushed into the back of her mind had resurfaced once her eyes had met those ruby eyes of that demon.  The memories of those men touching her and the things she was forced to do to them.  

"It seems that things we want to forget from our past have been rekindled.  Rowen is remembering his memories of his wife and daughter, but I know nothing of what Ryo and Sage saw.  They had never been married, but their pasts are unknown…even to me."

#@*_%)@*_*%

Rei continued to run as she heard Makoto calling out to her.  The images of those two being so close kept coming to her head and she couldn't seem to get it out of her head.  The green symbols glowing upon their foreheads confused her, but she understood what her visions were trying to tell her.  She stopped along a willow tree and jumped into the branches just as she saw Sage run past.  She held her breath as she heard him call her name, but she held back from answering his call.  She thought back to the symbols that had glowed so brightly on them, they had both been green and they were of Wisdom and Jupiter.  

"Just like the prophecy Ouji-san told me of.  Once the darkness settles over the land to conquer the Earth, 10 warriors will sacrifice their lives for the sake of those things close to them.  Pasts will be brought back and feelings will be tested to the highest degree.  Wisdom and Jupiter will bond together when the moon is full, Hope and Mercury awaken when the blood of innocence is shed by darkness, Justice and Venus collide when the world begins to crumble beneath their feet, Life and Moon release the light into the darkness of evil, and Mars and Virtue become one as they bring the rage of the mighty dragons of the elements." She recited it as she remembered her grandfather telling it to her millions of times as a child.  

"So somehow we all fit into this little legend thing.  Sage and Makoto seemed to have already found one another, so it seems that four couples are left." Rowen said as he looks up into the tree.  Rei looked down a little startled, but didn't let it show as she glared down at him icily.  Rowen didn't seem affected by this at all and jumped up next to the raven-haired pyro.  Rei backed away from him a little bit, but she just sighed as he looked at her intently.  

"Why should I tell you?  I never even talked with you ever sense I arrived here a few days ago." She said coldly as she looked at him.  She regretted looking at him now as she saw how incredibly hansom he was, but she would never admit it to herself.  He was far from Sage, but his blue hair appealed to her, as it seemed to match the sky just before complete dark.  She rolled her eyes at these thoughts and turned to look at the rest of the grounds of the castle.  

"It would be nice to get to know one another.  Besides, that prophecy is something I have been studying for a while now ever since Beryl arose from the core of the Earth.  So do you think we are apart of this prophecy?" Rowen asked as he looked over at the girl.  From what he had heard from Cye and Sage, she wasn't a bad person.  He hadn't really noticed her at all over the time she had been there, his attention had mostly been on Makoto, but it still was now as well.  This girl seemed to have something towards him though, her raven hair pulled tightly into a ponytail and her eyes were a hue he had never even heard of.  

"Hai, I know that we are.  I am not sure what the verses mean, but I am beginning to see the meaning of their words.  Tonight is a full moon and Makoto and Sage seemed to have done something to ignite the symbols the prophecy tells about." Rei said as she looked over at him again.  His blue eyes stared into hers for a while and she fought this feeling as she saw a stubborn piece of hair that fell into his face.  She suddenly threw her head up in the air arrogantly to signify that she was done talking, but the boy remained where he sat.

"Tell my something Hino, what did you see when you were fighting against that thing in the tower?  How did you glow that brilliant shade of red and make the barrier crumble when no others could?" Rowen asked as he looked at her.  He saw her tense at the mention of before and he soon regretted it as the memories began to resurface of his time when the ruby eyes penetrated his mind.  The memories of his daughter and wife replayed over and over again in his head as he remembered them.  

"I saw my past Rowen, of my mother and my father.  I saw my first lover Jadeite and when my jealous father killed him when he saw me with him.  Of him touching Hotaru and myself…I….." she trailed off as she looked at him with a scarce look in her eyes.  Rowen was at a loss for words as he lowered his eyes to the ground, but soon her voice echoed to him.

"What did you see?" she asked as she looked back towards the castle to see Serenity coming towards them.  

"I saw my wife and daughter being slaughtered as I was held back by Beryl.  She wouldn't let me help them, she told me it was too late.  My daughter was calling to me and my wife just smiled to me as the demons surrounded them." Rowen said as his hands clenched together.  They began to turn white and his nails drew blood from his palms, but soon soft hands placed themselves over his hands.  He looked towards Rei and saw her smiling at him slightly.  

"Let me help you in your studies to solve the prophecy.  I can help you, I have had visions of something that will happen in the future." She said softly.  Rowen could only nod his head as her hands glowed red for a moment and then he noticed the blood in his hands had disappeared.  

*@)%*_%*

The next week went on in silence as the warriors sat in the great hall.  All of them were looking quite pale and none seemed to have gotten any sleep.  The Emperor was sighing constantly as he watched his most powerful warriors and allies wonder around the main room like lost children.  The usual chatting Minako was now sitting silently near a bubbly Serenity and a silent Cye.  Rei was in the corner and was discussing something silently with Sage.  Rowen was standing near Ami and Kento and he was grinning as Kento told them something while motioning with his hands.  Makoto sat near his throne as she was sharpening her weapon.

"I have seen that last weeks attacks have forced something between each of you.  I suggest you all go to the upcoming festival and enjoy the festivities.  There will be no objections from any of you, I will have my guards here with me, so you are all dismissed.  I will see that my daughter takes you all and if any of you are not there you will not like my attitude one bit." He said joylessly as all the young peoples faces turned to shock.  No one made a sound, but all the girls felt themselves being pulled along by the Princess as she muttered something about fittings and better clothes.  She nodded once to her father and smiled at her father all the way out.  

)*#)*%_*

TBC…  


End file.
